XANA's Invasion
by roboticj
Summary: XANA was thought to be destroyed by Jeremie's multi-agent system, but he is smarter than he looks. A war to save the human race is on! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

Odd awoke in his dorm late as always. Since the destruction of XANA and the shutdown of the supercomputer two weeks ago, nothing had happened much. Ulrich then started to wake up.

"Hi, my little diggity dog." Odd said as Kiwi jumped up and Ulrich sat up. Both boys dressed and headed to Odd's favorite place, the cafeteria. The rest of the gang was already at their usual table eating, Jeremie typing away on his laptop.

"What's up Yumi?" Asked Ulrich.

"Jeremie forgot to type a science essay."

"That's a first!" Exclaimed Odd. Suddenly the laptop beeped.

"What's that?" Yelled Aelita.

"Someone activated the supercomputer a little while ago."

"Let's check it out, then!" Odd yelled. The five ran towards their secret passageway, trying to not notify William as none of them trust him, even now after XANA has been defeated. At the factory, there was a hi-tech door with a handprint scanner next to it.

"Someone's been busy here," Says Odd. "Might open if we try it..." Odd moves his hand toward the door as a hologram above it pops up. A large man sitting in what used to be Jeremie's command chair. It only stays on for a second when it switches to a red arrow points to the hand pad. Odd presses his hand as it opens and the five enter and head to the lab.

The elevator opens to the lab and there is the loud sound of typing on the keyboard.

"I see you finally discovered my arrival." The man says. "I must say it is interesting to finally reunite... with my daughter." He says turning around.

In unison, the five shout, "Franz Hopper?"

"Yes, I'm sure you are interested in how I am sitting before you. You see, as you know, I sacrificed myself to provide you with power to destroy XANA. That program sent my power with my DNA strand to a supercomputer in southern Siberia which XANA had been working on to materialize his own monsters in the real world in mass quantities through scanners. My DNA quickly materialized on the spot and soon after I traveled to this here factory to find you.'

"But, why?" Asked Jeremie.

"Because... XANA's back. I discovered a Replika and my research into it say he possessed a human to disconnect a computer from the internet just before the program hit. The human, not knowing what happened to their internet, reconnected their computer after being let go from possession and XANA restarted his spread again. There are not any attacks yet, but I am starting my procedure to let you be able to switch to your Lyoko form at will in the real world to combat XANA's invasion of Earth Since there are several replicas of Lyoko which means he's starting again. I'll send a message by computer when it's done. Now, goodbye."

"But..." Jeremie stuttered.

"Goodbye." Repeated Franz, and with a tap on the keyboard, the elevator closed and rose. The five headed back to Kadic, agreeing to wait until the next day to go back to the factory. Jeremie stared at the computer screen in his room, watching Franz's every keystroke put into the code until he fell asleep. Yumi fell asleep right as he got home, Aelita has also Jeremie, seeming to be amused by his interest in the code. Lastly, Ulrich and Odd sat playing with Kiwi until Odd fell asleep and, soon after, Ulrich too.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

The next morning, Jeremie awoke to a message on his computer, while Aelita slept on Jeremie's bed. Once again, his face contained the marks of the left end of his keyboard. Franz was done with whatever experiment he had been doing. Two whitish-gray ghosts appeared behind Jeremie...

Meanwhile, Odd and Ulrich were waking up and getting dressed. Both of their cell phones vibrated at the same time. The familiar number from the factory supercomputer lit up on both. Simply, "Hold Still…" was lit on the screen. Immediately after, two whitish-grey ghosts appeared, one from a light bulb, and the other from Odd's handheld videogame plugged into the wall…

Yumi was sitting in her living room when the TV had blinked due to failed satellite connection. The news was on as a report came in.

"This just in, several intercontinental commercial airliners were lost during a failed computer error. Thirteen 777 passenger planes carrying a total of over 14,000 civilians crashed earlier this morning. Three ended up in several skyscrapers in Washington DC, two into the White House, and the rest into the US Pentagon." Stated the newscaster. "In other news, several military satellites as well as all known weather control research stations in the world have been lost t…" The TV blinked again, where yet another ghost appeared from the screen…

The group almost instantly met in the park at Kadic, seeming to appear from nowhere, and then traveled through their passage to the Abandoned Factory, although not using their skateboards and scooters to get there. Franz Hopper continued to sit and type furiously at the keyboard when an activated tower alert was seen.

The door opened behind him and the group of five instantly had Franz surrounded. Franz took a look at their eyes, which had a different mark, one that appeared to be the mark of XANA, but with color rather than just black. With a click of the ESC key, the five returned to normal, but still glowed with the power of a specter.

"There's been a XANA attack, you can go to the scanners."

Confused but understanding, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita headed to the elevator.

"That means you too Jeremie."

"Um… Alright…" Muttered a confused Jeremie.

The others had already gone down, so Jeremie took the ladder. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were already in the scanners, while Aelita waited.

"Einstein, why are you here?" Asked Odd.

"I'm gonna be in on this one guys!"

"Are you sure you're not too scared to step in the scanners this time? Remember after last time you erased your profile…" mocked Odd.

"Alright guys, enough chatter. The activated towers are in the Desert Sector and the Ice Sector." The scanner doors then shut. "Transfer… Odd. Transfer… Ulrich. Transfer… Yumi. Scanner… Odd. Scanner… Ulrich. Scanner…Yumi. VIRTUALIZATION!"

The three appeared in the Desert Sector, the tower only a little bit away. "VIRTUALIZATION!" Franz's voice rang through the sector. Aelita and  
>Jeremie appeared instantly after. Jeremie's virtual avatar wasn't as retarded as one would think. His costume was close to that of Odd's, wearing purple with a yellow X across his front.<p>

"Here come your vehicles." Seconds after that, the Overboard, Overbike, and Overwing materialized next to their respective owners. Suddenly two more virtualized. One was similarly colored to Aelita's hair, which focused on a near copy of one of the Overboard with laser chain gun underneath. The second was an exact replica (Not Replika!) but purple.

"Well, the good thing it I don't look as much of nitwit as I did last time. Now, where are my weapons?" Asked Jeremie.

Odd was flying around being a fool on his Overboard during this time when laser from a Hornet devirtualized the Overboard and he fell to the ground. Behind him, a familiar, tentacle monster was sighted. The others simply heard a muffled scream.

"ODD!" the others yelled. He was too far away to save, even with Ulrich's Super Sprint, even though the others tried. Jeremie tried a move, and held his hand towards the Scyphozoa. A ball of lightning fired and instantly destroyed the Scyphozoa. Odd fell to the ground as the others ran to check on him. Franz's voice rang through the region.

"Aelita! Jeremie! Get to the towers! Things are getting pretty hairy out here!"

"Wait, what?" Jeremie asked.

"You, too have the power to deactivate towers! Quickly! Before…"

The two split up and headed for the towers while the others tended to Odd, who was unconscious. Soon, two simultaneous voices rang through Lyoko. "Tower Deactivated."

Odd was still unconscious, but finally came to. Weakly, he muttered, "Since… when… does the… Scyphozoa… make things… hurt?" And suddenly, he devirtualized. The others were soon taken from the virtual world by Franz, as the others waited for Odd to appear. The scanner had been closed for a half an hour before Odd materialized. His favorite purple-pink outfit had been burned in many places, like a laser had gone through, and his face looked no better. The others brought him to the lab and laid him near the Holomap. Franz had come to after his battle with a Polymorphic Spectar. Jeremie began franticly typing into the computer terminal for the correct command.

"Return to the past, NOW!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

The return to the past sent the group back in time. This time it was when the group met in the park earlier in the day. Odd seemed perfectly fine.

"Odd, what happened?" asked Jeremie.

"…"

"Odd?"

Odd closed his eyes, and when they re-opened, the mark of XANA replaced his pupils. Several Kankralats materialize in front of him, while a Krabe behind him and a Manta rising into the sky. Analyzing the situation from Kadic's security cameras, Franz typed a few commands into the console. The other four Lyoko warriors instantly changed to their Lyoko form in the real world as several of Kadic's students crowded on the edge of the park. Odd then spoke, his voice mixed with XANA's.

"Two can play at that game!" Odd shouted as a dark, black version of his Lyoko form materialized around him with the XANA symbol in the center of his torso. The two forces broke out in battle, Jeremie destroying the Krabe easily and Ulrich taking out all of the Kankralats with his Supersprint. Two more Bloks materialized, but were taken out instantly by Aelita's Energy Fields. Several Tarantulas materialize, but are taken down by a falling tree from Yumi's telekinesis. A Scyphozoa materialized behind Odd, but this particular one contains a colored mark of XANA, symbolizing Franz Hopper. Odd is taken by the Scyphozoa and soon all monsters disappear as the Scyphozoa lets him down to the ground. Odd's outfit returns to normal as he regains consciousness. The other students of Kadic, led by Millie and Tamia as the camera crew, group around the Lyoko Warriors. William soon broke through the crowd on one side, as Principle Delmas came through the other.

"What an outrage, what do you think you're doing. And… how did you tear down the tree? What was that fighting all about?" The principle yelled.

"I thought you told me XANA was gone!" William shouted from behind the others.

The group had now returned to their normal earth form. Jeremie ignored the others and pulled his laptop out.

"I asked a question Jeremie!" Both yelled in unison.

"To answer your question William, XANA is back, and I'm not even going to answer yours, sir."

"Excuse my language children, but why the hell not?"

"Because it would be futile since everyone's is just going to forget what I say." He said typing the last three letters to the command.

"What are you talking about?"

"Return to the past, NOW!"

A light shot from the factory and engulfed the city in a white light…

Once again the group appeared in the park.

"Odd, you better be alright this time!" Aelita threatened.

"Why? What happened last time I wasn't here?"

"You were under XANA's control! Luckily Franz was able to use his own Scyphozoa on you!"

"Well, I'm sorry you didn't get to save me soon enough!"

"Hopefully William isn't too mad…" Aelita said.

"Don't worry!" Reassured Jeremie, "Before the Return to the Past, I programmed the supercomputer to erase William's memory about XANA and the computer as well as what just happened."

"You knew none of us trusted him, eh Einstein?" Odd laughed.

The group headed to the school cafeteria, today's lunch? Spaghetti and Meatballs. The group, as usual, watched Odd stuff his face. Sissy, with her gang of losers, had to walk up.

"I still don't understand how you could be so scrawny, Odd." Sissy mocked.

"I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte! Besides, you're one to talk."

"Girls are supposed to be thin."

"Why, so they can starve their brain?" Yumi joked. Once again, Sissy storms off.

The group was too busy to notice the dark cloud behind them as they walked out of the cafeteria. William had gotten in its way and soon his pupils were replaced by the mark of XANA.

He immediately headed to the factory.

Behind Franz, the elevator door opened.

"I wasn't expecting you to show up without a XANA alert. You sure are quick to notice things… Jeremie? Jerem..uh!" Franz was knocked unconscious and soon William was at the controls. He spoke to himself with a voice mixed with XANA.

"Delayed Virtualization, one minute. GO!" William immediately ran to the scanners, and soon was virtualized on Lyoko, the desert sector to be exact.

Back at Kadic, the group was entering Jeremie's dorm room when they noticed the screen blinked to life with the Super Scan on the front.

"XANA just doesn't take a break does he? To the Factory!" Jeremie shouted.

At the factory, the group entered the Lab, Franz just now waking up.

"Franz, what happened?" Asked Ulrich.

"No idea, but someone virtualized himself on Lyoko, and whoever it is, they're surrounded by XANA and about to be captured by the Scyphozoa."

A few minutes later… "…Virtualization!"

Odd and Ulrich were the last to be Virtualized. A small cave was unusually guarded by Bloks and Hornets, which were easily destroyed by a falling rock from above from Yumi's telekinesis. The group ran in, only to see William being let down by the Scyphozoa.

"The tower has now deactivated itself, what's going on there?"

"It was William. He must've been possessed by XANA to come here." Aelita deduced. William suddenly jumped up in a new black colored uniform and lashed at the team with his sword. The group ran out and towards a nearby tower to provide protection. Their vehicles were already programmed and they all took off to combat William. Three Tarantulas virtualized and started to shoot. The Overwing and Overboard were devirtualized after a hit. Yumi, falling due to the devirtualization, slammed into a pillar, knocking down a rock which devirtualized her. Odd fell on the ground and slid towards the end of the sector's land, nearly falling off the face of the sector and into the Digital Sea. The rest of the team was battling the Tarantulas, but failed to notice William walking away from them and towards Odd. Holding his hand outward, a ball of black smoke shot from the palm of his hand and gripped Odd, immobilizing him and levitating him in midair.

"Wait, can't we talk about this?" Odd joked as he was brought closer to the edge of the map. The others has finally taken out the last Tarantula when they noticed William taking Odd.

"ODD!" They all shouted. Odd started screaming as the black smoke disappeared and he plummeted towards the Digital Sea. Ulrich dove after on the Overbike and closed the distance, arm outstretched to catch him… but he was too late. Odd disappeared into the Digital Sea, followed by a burst of light shooting into the virtual sky.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

"What's going to happen to Odd, Jeremie?" asked Ulrich, worried about his friend.

"I'm sorry to say, but, it must be a pain worse than death. Odd will remain virtualized and will ride the internet forever for as long as the internet stays active."

"Is there any way to get him back? When Yumi fell in, we were able to materialize her again."

"It could take months to design the program to do such a thing. And, on top of that, William is in XANA's control again. When we didn't need Code: Earth anymore, which was the program that brought Yumi back, I deleted it, under the impression we no longer had any use for it."

"GET IT BACK THEN!" Ulrich yelled as he stormed off to the elevator. He ran through the sewers back to Kadic. He closed the cap to the sewers and turned around, only to see the horrible sight of Jim and Principle Delmas standing in front of him.

"What did I tell ya, sir? This no good brat and his gang have been up to no good and this sewer is the heart of it all! Reminds me of the time I worked as a coal miner in the U.K." bragged Jim.

"You worked as a coal miner?" asked the Principle.

"Yeah, but… I'd rather not talk about it… Now, Ulri…"

Ulrich was gone, taking off back towards the factory by street, with the two adults in close pursuit. Soon, Ulrich's phone rang, the familiar number from Jeremie.

"Jeremie, this isn't the best time!"

"I just thought I'd tell you some good news! Franz and I were able to restore the deleted files of Code: Earth from the supercomputer! It turns out the computer was running Windows 95 operating system and it simply had a recycling bin where all deleted files were sent. Odd's coming home!"

"Yeah, terrific, now, you may want to launch a return to the past!"

"Why?"

"Because Jim and Delmas are after me and they might get to know everything about the supercomputer otherwise!"

"Okay, okay. On the way, be prepared, we're going back two hours ago!"

Ulrich stopped and let the two adults catch up.

"Now… you… you're gon… gonna tell us… all about… your… plotting…." Panted Jim.

"Umm… nah. I don't think so. Just look that way and wait for the flash!"

A beam of light shot from the factory and engulfed the city…

"Alright, ready to bring Odd back everybody? I'm launching the program… Code: Earth!"

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the vastness of the internet…_

Odd was floating somewhere. He didn't know, and nobody else probably knew. Suddenly, voices were heard as Odd was sent spiraling through a networking hub. He could see into the real world. Several scientists were peering at something, looking directly at Odd. He was right behind a computer monitor. Several military soldiers ran throughout a building complex. They were obviously American, by the looks of the outfit and the obvious "US Army" pins.

"Unbelievable! This program is way too advanced!" A scientist exclaimed.

"What's too advanced?" A general asked from behind.

This… virus of sorts. To give a comparison, it would take the world's collection of supercomputers and blunt force security cracking technology thirty years to breach the Pentagon's computer firewalls. This program did it in three minutes!"

"Is it Russian?"

"No… digital signatures report the program's name as XANA, a multi-agent system developed by the French."

"Alright, just tell me where to point my guns."

"Um… this program seems to have turned on the French as well; it is also responsible for masses of strange creatures invading China and Mongolia."

"Alright then, let's kick some ass! Now... where's the ass on this... XANA?"

Several robotic creatures appear behind the group of humans.

"Primary directive: destroy all humans! You have been marked for termination!"

Chain-guns appear from the arms of the robots. They begin to fire, as the monitor screen cracks and blood streaks the glass. A blue sphere appears around Odd as he is taken back to Earth.

The group waits eagerly at the closed door of the scanner. Soon the door opens and Odd falls to the floor from it.

"Odd! Are you okay?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah… what took you guys so long?"

The group laughed as they rode the elevator back up to the lab. Franz was watching a newscast on the screen.

"In world news today, several hundred thousand Chinese and Mongolian civilians lost their lives to strange creatures. This video was being lively streamed at the time of the attack. As you can see, the creatures that resemble all sorts of things are relentless to the civilian population." The video showed several hundred Kankralats, Blok, Krabes, Tarantulas, and even Mantas laying waste to Beijing. Another video showed the explosion at the US Pentagon, instantly vaporizing what was left of the building. "It seems that not even the Americans, with their shock-and-awe military, cannot withstand an attack by this mysterious alien-like army. Several reports state that large structures are being constructed across the world. There is one of these structures on every continent. It is unknown what these could be used for. All we know is…" a laser blast passes in front of the screen as a Kankralat jumps on the anchor desk. A laser goes through the camera lens as a Blok is seen shooting a laser directly at the head of the newscaster.

"Odd, why do you suppose XANA is constantly trying to get rid of you all of the sudden." asked Jeremie.

"Hmm… perhaps he knows you'd miss me so much because I bring laughter to our group." Odd joked.

The superscan suddenly beeped as the ground shook.

"XANA's converged the power of over 200 replikas! This one's gonna be big!" shouted Jeremie, looking at the screen. The group ran outside the factory to see the Kolosus tearing up the nearby U.N. airforce base.

"Alright, guys, you know its weakness, both eyes of XANA! Lets go before it takes out the entire city!"

The team instantly changed into Lyoko Form as their vehicles suddenly materialized in front of them.

"You're welcome guys, my program worked!" Bragged Jeremie.

The group sped off towards the monster, passing Kadic along the way. They noticed several students and teachers fending aginst an army of Kankralats.

"Ulrich!" Shouted Odd, "Help me save the school!"

The duo broke off and started sttacking the Kankralats.

"LASER ARROWS!" Shouted Odd as he took out one aiming at Yumi's little brother, Hiroki. Ulrich dashed by using Super Sprint and took out several mone. Within minutes, the school was saved.

"Since when do you have swords at school, huh, Ulrich darling?" asked Sissy.

"Ever since Odd became a Purple Cat; gotta go!"

Several fighter jets flying over the scene continued their attempt to attack the Kolosus from overhead, but were continuously meeting similar failing results.

"This is Echo-Charlie to base… there are five unidentified objects approaching the battle zone."

"Tower to Echo-Charlie one… what are they?"

"Hard to say. They look like teenagers. One dressed in… Chinese crap?"

A knock on the cockpit of the jet is heard. Yumi screams at the pilot.

"I'm not Chinese, I'm Japanese!"

"Yeah, apparently she's Japanese; one is in a purple jumpsuit. Oh, there's a second in a yellow jumpsuit… and is that… A GIANT PURPLE CAT? Ahem! And, well, all of them are flying on types of contraptions, and they're all attacking the target."

Minutes go by. Several fighters are knocked from the sky by the Kolosus' arms. Soon, both eyes are struck. One hit by Yumi's fans, and another by a laser arrow. The Kolosus topples over on what's left of the base.

"We'll have to launch a return to the past after this, won't we Jeremie?" asks Aelita.

"No good will it do. Too many people died. A return to the past won't bring them back."

Many missles are launched from one of the jets and they pass the group, slamming into Jeremie and Odd's vehicles, both plummet down as the rest chase after.

"Daddy!" Aelita screamed into a communicator, "Launch a return to the past! Hurry!"

"What's wrong my sweet?" replied Franz.

"Odd and Jeremie are falling to the ground and we can't get to them.

"Oh, they'll be fine. They have the power of a Polymorphic Specter remember?"

"Whatever you say..."

Jeremie and Odd soon slam into the pavement below. As predicted, they are perfectly fine. The two hitch a ride from Ulrich and Aelita to flee from the military. The team on teenagers dive through the sewer, jets giving up the chase and calling in a ground search. From one end of the sewer, several squadrons of riflemen enter, and on the other, tanks and other vehicles await.

"Stop, now!" shouted a soldier, "You are under arrest!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

The five teenagers soon found themselves in a cell. Before capture, they had shut off their Lyoko Forms to seem like less of a threat, however without that form they no longer could communicate to Franz Hopper for an escape back through time.

"You dumbasses!" Shouted a voice, "They are just teenagers! There is no possible way they could have done anything during that situation!"

"Actually, sir, they had done everything in that situation. We also confiscated several hovering vehicles. This is one example. Seems to be a skateboard of sorts." Responded the soldier presenting Odd's Overboard. Suddenly the board disappeared into shards of data, as did the other vehicles in another section of the base. Aelita took the confusion to transform into Lyoko Form and tell her father to initiate a Return to the Past…

The group quickly realized the return in time placed them back before the Kolosus attacked.

"Thanks Franz, that was close." Jeremie said.

"No problem. You all better get back to Kadic; you need a cover in case things like that happen."

"Whatever you say Franz." Replied Odd. The five quickly headed back through the sewers and into the secret passage inside the school. Unbelievably, it was only 1:00.

"Aww!" Odd groaned.

"What's wrong?" asked a concerned Ulrich.

"What do you think? We missed lunch!"

"Hey, guys!" A surprisingly familiar voice said. The group turned around to see William walking towards them.

"XANA?" Asked Yumi.

"Of course not!" Franz's voice suddenly was heard. "Found your program for Polymorphic Clones. Figured I'd use it."

"Just warn us next time!" Yelled Aelita. The group continued to their scheduled class, Algebra.

"...and so, when you take the square root of 36 minus 4 times 3, we can finally solve this Quadratic Formula. Any questions?" Asked Mrs. Hertz. Sissy raised her hand. "Yes, Sissy?"

"When will we actually need to use this in real life?"

"Well..." shuddered the teacher.

"Perhaps it could be used in order to provide the specific calculations to run a program on a supercomputer that allows humans the be virtualized into a computer generated world to do things as simple as walk to fighting an evil computer program bent on world domination which creates a virtual avatar in unlimited forms such as a giant purple cat." Smartly commented Jeremie as the rest of the class laughed at Sissy.

"The funny thing is," said Jeremie to Odd and Ulrich, "the Quadratic Formula is used in the Virtualization Process!"

Meanwhile, in the center of the Atlantic Ocean...

"What's going on here?" yelled the captain of the USS Conway. The Class-A Battleship was experiencing electrical problems and soon was en route to eliminate the Lyoko Warriors. The ship's onboard supercomputer was soon being used as a Replika of the Forest Region, and the towers in the region for possessing the ship's crew...

Several hours later, the five headed to the school's dinner. Franz obviously updated the William Clone Programming due to his increased intelligence.

"..and so the quantum physics theory combined with the knowledge we already have in the solved equation will tell us that we are not within the simplest universe, and due to all scientific experiments, this proves that we as a species, with the correct technology can create a virtual space and be able to send humans into this space for video gaming and more." the clone rambled along.

"Uh-uh…"muttered a confused Jim. The others had already gotten dinner and, as usual, Odd was gulping food down his throat. Jeremie was typing along on his laptop.

"So what are you doing now, Einstein?" asked Odd between bites, "Forget a science report this time?"

"I'm attempting to focus a program to…"

"In English!"

"Right… if this program works I'll be able to stop XANA from spreading across the internet by creating a barrier of sorts around every computer connected to it. This will not only prevent XANA from spreading from computer to computer but will also make our journeys from Replika to Replika safer since his monsters won't be able to materialize in the Digital Sea. The program is almost finished."

Suddenly the ground around the school shook. Offshore, the USS Conway was opening fire on the city. The northwest wing of Kadic was already down due to cannon fire. The new TV in the corner of the cafeteria blinked to life as an emergency message broadcasted.

"Citizens this is not a drill!" Shouted a general, "At 1900 hours today, the USS Conway entered our waters. Take shelter immediately as this ship has started to fire upon our fair city from the river! I repeat take shelter now!"

Team Lyoko had already taken off towards the factory when Jim started ushering students into the school's basement, although out of the corner of his eye, he noticed them running into the park…

At the factory, the group started running towards the door from the sewer. Ulrich was the first as he placed his hand on the scanner and the door started to slide open.

"Hey, you! Get back here!" Jim shouted. He started running after the group and soon flew into the air as the bridge segment behind him exploded into rubble and landed inside the factory. The others ran to the elevator and down to the scanners. Franz's voice was heard in the elevator.

"Alright… the ship has indeed been taken by XANA, however it is controlled by its onboard supercomputer which, at the moment, is under XANA's control. The only way to get there is via your Skidbladnir which I have recreated. I've made a few modifications… one double-seater. Sorry, Odd and Ulrich, you'll have to share."

The elevator door opened as the group stepped into the Scanner room.

"Oh, and also, there are five scanners now. I've done quite a bit of work here."

The group stepped into the scanners as the doors closed.

"Transfer… Scanner… VIRTUALIZATION!"

The group emerged inside Sector Five… surprisingly at the site the Skidbladnir was located.

"Step on the transfer pads, we don't have much time!"

The group soon found themselves inside their pods. Soon the team was cruising the Digital Sea towards the nearest hub to the Replika.

Meanwhile, Jim was regaining consciousness and wandered into the elevator and pressed the button for "Lab". The door, however, didn't open. The keypad popped from the side as he tried to guess the four number password. He tried all sorts of combinations 5363, 7635, 5435, 7354, but finally punched in 7307, the correct password. The door slowly opened. Typing filled the room.

"You're almost there Aelita. The Replika is close by. Be careful some monsters are on the way." Franz said as he turned around. "I'm sorry, I don't believe you are part of this team. I'm going to ask you to leave."

"What is this place?" asked Jim.

"A place for fighting an evil multi-agent computer program that went rogue after I finished it that wants to take over the world, now please leave. Franz pressed a button on the keyboard that closed and sealed the large doors on the lab and raised the elevator between floors that trapped Jim. At this time, the Skid had arrived in the copy of the Forest Region.

"Alright guys," Franz announced to the team, "I'm energizing you Jeremie and you too Odd. Take out that supercomputer on that ship!"

Within seconds, the two found themselves onboard the USS Conway. Several Kankralats materialized near the two, Jeremie held his hand to destroy them, but punctured a hole in the hull of the ship as water came pouring in. Doors around the leak instantly closed preventing spread.

"I think we found an easy way to stop this attack." Odd said smartly. The supercomputer onboard the ship was on the bridge. Both Odd and Jeremie traveled towards the staircase. Bullets soon rang around as the two looked towards a possessed crew member with an automatic sub-machine gun.

"Go, ahead, Jeremie, I'll hold this one off." Odd commented heroically while shooting laser arrows at the crewman. Jeremie quickly ran to the bridge.

Meanwhile, on the replika of the forest region, things were starting to heat up.

"Yumi?" asked Aelita, "Is that…"

"WILLIAM!" Ulrich Yelled. William was running towards the Skidbladnir and was followed by two Tarantulas.

"Manta!" Commanded the possessed teenager as a Manta flew from underneath the sector and at the ship.

"Protect the Skid at all costs!" yelled Franz as his voice echoed through the region.

Jeremie had just reached the bridge, but it was sealed with a door. It wasn't that big of a deal, since he simply shot a ball of energy through the door. The supercomputer was in sight and soon was blowing to bits as a ball of energy struck it.

"Alright guys, the computer is down! I'm de-energizing you Odd and Jeremie!" stated Franz as the two soon found themselves in their Nav-Skids. The replika started to disappear as the rest of the group transported onboard the Skid. The team soon docked the Skid in Sector Five and was then devirtualized into the real world. Franz soon finished the codes for the magic memory eraser.

"RETURN TO THE PAST… NOW!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

Earlier that same evening…

"Hey!" shouted Odd, "At least we still get to eat!"

"We ate before the Return to the Past, Odd!" Ulrich reminded his friend. Once again, and this time uninterrupted, Jeremie was working on his program.

"Yes! I'm finally done!" He shouted while pressing the enter key. On the internet, the program raged, attached to every web site and computer startup systems. XANA was now trapped in whatever computer he was located in, including one certain supercomputer vital to the operations of five certain teenagers. With the supercomputer running at full power, XANA had total acces to all system files, but he editted only one...

Jeremie's laptop started to beep.

"Aw, not again! Odd moaned.

"There's an activated tower... in our supercomputer?" Jeremie questioned himself.

"Never thought XANA would go bsck to old tactics. Aelita stated. The five, to not get unwanted attention from Jim, left with many other students and took the passage through the school's tunnels. Soon enough, they were at the factory.

"Strange, there aren't any strange things happening on Earth." Aelita said, "Are you sure the Super Scan is working correctly?"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Jeremie responded, pressing the button to lower the elevator. Within the next minute, the group was virtualized into the Desert Sector, and their vehicles soon after.

"The activated tower is towards the northwest." Franz informed the others. The team flew quickly towards the tower.

"Hey, Einstein Senior, is there anything weird going on out on Earth?" asked Odd.

"Not that I can see off. In fact, XANA's advance on Russia and has even halted, as if he has short-circuited or something." responded Franz.

"Yep, and XANA must have some big plans for this tower too." Odd replied.

"Why?" asked Yumi, a ways behind the rest of the group.

"Because, XANA has quite an army guarding that tower!"

Odd was right, there were at least 100 total ground monsters and dozens of Hornets for an air force. The group stopped in midair, knowing going in would be a suicide mission.

"How are we going to get there now?" asked Ulrich.

"Could try one thing…" Jeremie said. He held both arms out, and two beams of pure energy shot from them. Within seconds, every Hornet was gone. Another blast and the ground monsters were gone.

"Piece of pie!" shouted Jeremie.

"Cake." Corrected Ulrich.

"That sounds good too!"

On a nearby ledge, the group did not notice the virtualization of a new monster. It appeared stationary and boasted one large cannon. Almost immediately, the cannon began to charge and chose a target.

"So we should deactivate the tower then." said Aelita.

"Of course we sho- ah!" Jeremie screamed as a fully charged laser hit him and devirtualized him.

"Looks like XANA's got a new toy, and without our powerful artillery, it looks like we have to clean up this mess ourselves!" Ulrich pointed out, "Odd, come with me to take that thing out! Yumi, get Aelita to the tower!"

The group split up and headed to their destinations. Odd and Ulrich circled the new monstrosity several times before Ulrich spotted its weakness: every time it charges a laser, a door on the backside opens and exposes the Eye of XANA. A few laser arrows later and it exploded into data bits.

"Hmm, that thing wasn't as tough as we thought." Commented Odd.

"So, Odd what's the name of it?" asked Ulrich.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've effectively named nearly every one of XANA's monsters. What about this one?"

"Well... how about... Kartillery?"

"What?"

"Well, it has a long-range cannon, so it's like an artillery unit from one of my video games, and nearly all the other monster's names start with a 'K', combine the two and there you have it. Kartill- uh!" Odd was cut off.

"What the hel-uh!"

William had effectivly used their conversation to capture both with black smoke. He walked towards the edge of the sector, levitating both Odd and Ulrich along with him.

"Franz? Jeremie? HELP!" yelled Odd.

"Don't worry guys! We still have Code:Earth to bring you bac..." studdered Jeremie.

"What is it?" asked Ulrich.

"Nothing, just a slight electical problem with the left side screen here. Yumi! Save the boys please." Jeremie asked. Aelita was already in the tower as Yumi headed toward Odd and Ulrich on the Overwing, but she was too late. William had thrown the two off the map. Jeremie attempted to devirtualize them, but XANA bugged the program and ended up devirtualizing Aelita and Yumi before the tower was deactivated, but strangely enough, XANA deactivated the tower on his own accord.

In the lab, Jeremie was about to run Code: Earth to bring the two back from the Digital Sea. He typed the last command to start the program as everyond rushed to the scanners to greet them. As the door to the elevator closed, nobody noticed the red exclamation point within a circle flash over the program...

Two of the scanners opened slowly, and the two emerged, but the figures that emerged were not that of Odd qnd Ulrich, but that of two Kankralats.

"XANA!" shouted Yumi, turning into her Lyoko Form and throwing a fan, narrowly missing the Kankralat as it dodged it at the last second. Both Kankralats ran around the room as Yumi chased one and Jeremie chased one. Soon, both were cornered and held their heads down, accepting defeat. Yumi raised here arm with a fan in it, ready to throw.

"Wait!" Jeremie interrupted.

"What?" angrily asked Yumi.

"Don't you find it strange that neither of these Kankralats have fired one shot?"

"Well…"

"And, that normally, Kankralats appear in groups of five or more, rather these ones are in only two? This is not a XANA tactic."

At this time, both Kankralats slowly stepped forward and turned around. The one on the left spelt out two letters on the wall with it's laser: H-E. The one on the right spelt out two more letters and a punctuation mark: L-P-!.

"'HELP!'" exclaimed Jeremie.

"Odd?" Yumi asked and one Kankralat jumped up, "And… Ulrich?" the other Kankralat jumped.

"Hmm, seems… peaceful without Odd talking!" Yumi joked. Enraged, the Odd Kankralat fired a laser at Yumi's foot.

"Ow! Damn it Odd!"

"You two get in a scanner; I'll see exactly what XANA did to you." Jeremie said as he climbed the ladder and the two hopped in a scanner. After about half an hour of scanning, the results appeared onscreen.

"What does all that mumbo-jumbo mean?" asked Yumi.

"It means that XANA hasn't altered anything but their forms. DNA and everything else is perfectly fine. If I can virtualize the two in Lyoko, and their Lyoko Forms are unaltered, I can devirtualize them with the computer's old data and return them to normal."

"I'm going too then!" decided Yumi. She was virtualized first, and Odd and Ulrich soon after. They were, in fact, virtualized normally. After a few more commands put into the computer, Odd was first to be devirtualized, and then Ulrich soon after. All was restored to normal, and the group returned to school…


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

Three months have passed since XANA returned as a threat to the world. Jeremie and Franz found that they could purge individual computers from XANA using a smaller version of the multi-agent system. Doing so, they were able to purge their supercomputer of XANA. Their next mission was to a supercomputer in the Outback of Australia. This computer was responsible for the hostile takeover of the entire island regions of the southeast Indian Ocean. The group met at the factory. Odd had pressed the button to raise the elevator, Franz was standing in it when the door opened.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"We thought we were going to Australia via Skidbladnir." Replied Aelita.

"Well, you are. Just not through the network." Franz replied pressing a button which turned on lights allong the corridor of the Factory. Four large vessels sat for liftoff on a launchpad. Four exact copies of the Skid from the virtual universe, only in real life.

"It took five days to materialize each one, but it was worth it. We need to upload the program from the computer itself. Each Nav-Skid is equiped with several flash drives containing the data to launch the program. Insert the drive into any USB Port and it'll do the rest for you. Get going and remember, you'll be on U.N. radar once you take off. They won't be able to track you directly to the factory, but one mile out they will be able to."

Each member stepped on the respective teleportaion pad as they were beamed into the primary Skidbladnir. Hanger doors opened along the sides of the factory as the primary engines fired.

Meanwhile, at a U.N. radar station...

"Sir, we are picking up an object flying over allied terretory." An air traffic controller reported. A blast was heard overhead as the blip disappeared from the screen. "Damn! That thing just went supersonic!"

A few minutes later, the Skid was hovering over a US Naval Base in Sydney. AA weapons at this base started blaring as the ship's shields came on just in time. The shells simply bounced off.

"Alright, who wants to go this time?" asked Aelita.

"Randomize it, Aelita! That way Odd doesn't fuss about it!" Jeremie advised. The computer started randomly choosing three people to be transported to the base. The selections were in soon enough.

"Alright, Odd, Yumi, and I will go down to the surface. Jeremie, I need you to take control of the Skid and get out of here once we're gone."

"Sure thing!" Jeremie assured her. The chosen three disappeared from their Nav-Skids and into the base. Several soldiers surrounded the three.

"Damn it!" shouted Odd.

"You are under arrest!" shouted the commanding officer. They failed to notice the black ghosts surrounding the squad, and soon the team was possessed by XANA. Odd, Yumi, and Aelita took the chance to run away, quickly changing into their Lyoko Form. They hustled towards the computer console room.

Franz, however, was typing on the computer in the Lab, inputting the command to have partial control over the systems of the base. To go undetected, he relayed the control through the still active US Pentagon computer system. Through this, he did not notice a computer window be covered by his command. This window showed a very important warning. On Lyoko, XANA had returned. Odd, stupidly, opened an email sent to him several weeks earlier on the supercomputer. Doing so, he inadvertently allowed XANA back onto the supercomputer.

There were five green glowing towers on Lyoko, each one contributing Spectar Powers to each member of the team now in Australia. Soon after, each one glowed red, and then shut completely down.

The ground team was now closing in on the supercomputer. After dodging many possessed platoons of soldiers, they finally reached the door to the console. Three dozen of the base's possessed soldiers started closing in, just as the door opened thanks to Franz.

The three rushed in and down a corridor as the door closed behind them. This was worthless, however, as the door was busted down by an energy ball from a possessed soldier.

"Go ahead!" Odd ordered, "I'll keep you safe for now!"

"But, Odd! You aren't energized! You won't devirtualize if hit too many times!" warned Yumi. A soldier fired a barrage of bullets at Aelita. Odd dived in, "Shield!" he shouted as a purple force field appeared, deflecting the bullets.

"Go!" Odd shouted again. The other two ran to the console. Aelita inserted a flash drive into a nearby port. A screen popped up. _"Installing Driver Software_…_"_ said a bubble pop-up on the bottom of the screen.

"Damn this Windows 7 operating system!" she shouted.

At this time, ten soldiers had now filled the corridor. Before Odd could react, all of them fired several dozen bullets through their automatic machine guns, standard issue on all soldiers at the time. Odd fell to the ground inside the console room, pelted with bullets piercing his entire body. Blood tricked from a good five dozen holes through his Lyoko suit.

"Odd!" screamed Aelita, using several charged Energy Fields to block entry to the room. The program finally started to erase both XANA and the replika inside this supercomputer. Odd was still barely alive. The barrage of bullets narrowly missed most of his vital organs but he was still losing a lot of blood. The program was 97% complete and Aelita quickly ordered her father to provide a Return to the Past when it was finished. Soldiers throughout the base started to collapse as XANA lost control over them. Soon after, a blinding light shined over the Earth, originating from the factory in France. Time was reverted about an hour into the past, which was when the group arrived at the factory for their mission. Odd, however was laying on the ground unconscious.

"What the hell happened in there?" yelled Jeremie.

"Odd had to be heroic and was hit several dozen times with bullets." Yumi explained.

"I don't understand!" Aelita yelled, "he was still alive when the Return to the Past was used!" Ulrich bent down to check on Odd.

"He's breathing." He said. Aelita bent down too.

"What do you suppose happened then?"

"Just watch," He said grabbing a hose on the wall of the factory, " he's just faking it!" Ulrich switched the hose on, spraying Odd with water. Immediately, he got up, soaking with water.

"Why would you do that?" He yelled.

"Because you were faking it."

The others started to chuckle at Odd. His normally pointy hair now tangled and twisted, as if a tornado touched down on his head. The other four started the journey down to the lab.

"So, I get shot and none of you care?"

"Of couse we care, Odd," Yumi stated, "you just look funny, that's all."

"Well, I'm going back to Kadic before I freeze! If you didn't know, winter's almost here!" Odd yelled storming off towards the school. He quickly came to the door to the sewer, which wouldn't open.

"Great!" He yelled sarcasticly, "Just my luck." Odd then started the long walk back to Kadic, through the woods to get in without passing through the school's main gates.

"Hi, Odd!" a voice called out. It was Millie.

"Oh... hi Millie, how are you?" Odd replied as she caught up with him.

"Just glad you are okay."

"Why would I not be okay?"

"Well, I was under the impression..." Millie started, her voice growing evil, "that my soldiers would have killed you!" The polymorphic specter of Millie yelled, grabbing Odd by the throat and choking him until he passed out.

The others had started to get bored watching Jeremie and Franz work to restore order to the supercomputer and followed Odd's example of leaving. They too had discovered the sewer door jammed and traveled through the woods.

"I wonder where Odd is." Yumi said, "I'll call him." She dialed the number to Odd's cell phone, which was met with a sound signaling his phone was inoperable. They continued to walk through the woods towards Kadic and ran up the stairs to the dorm room Odd and Ulrich shared. Sure, enough, he was there.

"Odd! What happened to your phone?" asked Yumi.

"Well, let's see. I was sprayed by water and an electrical device was in my pocket. Put two and two together!" he replied.

"You can have my phone," joked Aelita, "I know your favorite colors are purple and pink, my phone's pink."

This, however, was not the real Odd. The real Odd found himself trapped inside the school's boiler. Should it be ignited, he would be burnt to a crisp…


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

At the factory, Jeremie and Franz were working in overdrive to repair components of the supercomputer. Code: Earth had been debugged and backed up on several CDs, XANA was once again purged from the computer (although this had no effect on the Polymorphic Specter already active), the Devirtualization Program had been fixed and there was yet to fix the Super Scan.

"One more line of code and the Super Scan of yours should be fixed." Franz Hopper congratulated Jeremie. Soon after, the enter key was pressed and the code was fixed.

"Ha, ha! Finally!" Jeremie yelled in happiness. "I suppose I should head back to Kadic, the others are probably waiting for me."

Suddenly, the computer showed a XANA alert in the area.

"Damn it!" Jeremie yelled. At the same time, a familiar number appeared to be calling on the supercomputer. Jeremie picked up the headset and clicked the 'Accept' button onscreen.

"Jeremie!" Odd shouted.

"You're right on time! There's a XANA alert!"

"Yeah, and I'm it! Warn the others, there's probably a specter of me around. Luckily, XANA's stupider than he appears to be. He didn't take my phone and luckily it dried out and allowed me to use it."

"Where are you?"

"Let's see, in the basement, in something that could get quite hot if turned on…"

"The boiler? Alright, Franz will get the others to help you. I'll go alone to try and deactivate the supercomputer controlling the specter."

Jeremie ran to the Primary Skid in the top floor of the factory and ignited primary engines to head to a supercomputer in a research base in Antarctica. Franz immediately called the Yumi.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Yumi! Are you with 'Odd'?"

"Of course! He's not as mad at Ulri…"

"Get away now!"

"Why?"

"Look at his eyes! The real Odd is trapped in the school's boiler! Jeremie has gone on a solo mission to the replika controlling the specter."

"Alright."

"What's wrong?" Aelita asked.

"Nothing… let's go to class." Ulrich and the Odd Clone headed for Gym. Yumi took the chance to tell Aelita and text Ulrich about the problem. Ulrich simply, and effectively, faked being sick from school lunches and ran away to meet the others in the boiler room.

"Odd!" They all shouted when they found him.

"Guys!" He shouted back. Odd had been bound with black smoke to prevent him from escaping.

"Well," Ulrich said, "this is quite an _odd_ situation isn't it?" Ulrich joked as he changed into Lyoko form and slashed the lock on the door, allowing Odd to escape.

"Come on, Odd, Jeremie has already headed to the supercomputer to stop the specter. We can take another Skid!" Ulrich said, slashing the black smoke to let Odd be freed.

"You _can_ take another Skidbladnir, but you won't!" Shouted Odd's clone.

"You guys go ahead," Odd said, "I'll handle my clone."

"Are you sure?" asked Yumi, "Remember what happened last time?"

"Just go!" Odd ordered while tackling his double.

At this time, Jeremie transfered himself inside the base as Franz took manual control of the Skid. There were not soldiers inside this reserch center, thankfully. Jeremie quickly ran through the base searching for a computer console. He walked down a coridor and behind him, a door closed, as did one in front of him.

"XANA, you never learn." Jeremie said to himself as he charged an energy ball to shoot at the door. When he fired it, it ricocheted off a blue shield and right back at Jeremie, who dodged it just in time.

"Ah, but I do learn, puny human!" a voice shouted back.

The others had just arrived in the secondary Skidbladnir and transferred in, leaving Aelita to pilot the Skidbladnir. Yumi and Ulrich had transferred directly next to the doors traping Jeremie, and with a slash of the power cords from the outside, Ulrich freed him. The four now traveled together towards the control console. With a flick of a wrist, a USB Flash Drive was placed in the computer and soon XANA and his power over this computer would be destroyed. However, XANA began to muster all the power he could contain to slow down the process, which now would take ten minutes.

Odd, meanwhile, was facing off against his clone. Being in Lyoko form was putting up no better of a fight than without it. The towers giving specter powers still had not been reactivated, making this a deadly battle. Odd took off running away from his clone, outside towards the cafeteria with his clone in close pursuit. The clone had jumped towards Odd, tackling him and crashing both through the glass of the cafeteria. The students within the cafeteria eating lunch ducked as the glass broke. Jim, being heroic, ran across the room.

"Hey! No fighting here, look at what you did! Odd, and…Odd?" Jim questioned himself as he pulled the clone away. The clone then shocked Jim and sent him flying across the room. When he turned around, the real Odd was gone. Odd had hidden in the back of the kitchen to contact Franz.

"Hey, Franz!" Odd whispered into a virtual communicator that materialized with his Lyoko Form.

"Yes, Odd, what is it?"

"How much longer?"

"ETA thirty seconds till the program hits the tower controlling the specter."

"Better hurry it up faster 'cause I can't hold out! Oh, and launch a return to the past afterwar-" Odd was cut off by a blast of energy, sending him though the wall of the kitchen and outside. The clone followed close behind as several police cars appeared. Two charged energy balls in each of the clone's hands appeared as the police open fired. There was nothing they could do. The clone shot both balls at the same time toward the police. Odd dove in with his shield at the last second, deflecting the attack and saving the police. The clone stepped forward towards Odd, shuddered, appeared to be turning to static, and disappeared. The program had succeeded and the world was soon engulfed by a white light from the factory…

Time was reverted back to when the group returned to the last time. The computer components were entirely fixed and the Skids were returned to their hanger. Franz Hopper had began a new project in the lab as the others headed down to the lab.

"Hey, Einstein Seinor!" Greeted Odd.

"You know, Odd," Jeremie began angrily, "I would really appreciate it if you would stop calling Franz and I Einstein!"

"Well," Franz interrupted, "I thought I'd start designing a new vehicle for you to use."

"What is it?' asked Jeremie.

"I haven't thought of a name yet, but it is basicly a tank with turrets on all four corners as well as a control station in the center. I started the design so the turrets change based on who rides inside."

"So, if I ride inside one," began Yumi, "my turret would just shoot fans at people."

"Correct, and Odd's would shoot and endless supply of Laser Arrows, while Aelita and Jeremie would have Pulse Cannons to shoot energy at people."

"What about me?" interrupted Ulrich, "What, do I have a giant arm that swings a sword? Do you know how stupid that would look?"

"Of course that isn't what you'd change the turret to. I plan on programming the system so when you enter, the tank will have spikes on the front for ramming, doubles the top speed of the tank, and your turret shoots similar to Odd's."

At this time, Odd raised his hand to ask a question.

"Yes Odd?"

"Can my turret have taco dispensers because when I fight XANA I get hungry!"

"NO ODD!" everybody else yelled.

"Sorry! Now I'm hungry…"

"You all can go back to Kadic if you want to. If not you can help program stuff with me!"

"I, uh… have an essay to write." Ulrich said.

"And, I'm helping him!" Odd quickly added.

"I have to go home to…uh… babysit my little brother!" Yumi excused herself. Franz then looked towards the last two.

"Um… sorry Franz but… Aelita and I are going to work on Code to bring William back!" Jeremie quickly responded.

"Suit yourselves, but I'm telling you this is quite fun!"

The five teenagers were soon riding the elevator up to the top floor.

"This is just great!" shouted Odd.

"What now?" asked Aelita, annoyed by all of his complaining.

"We have to walk a mile back to Kadic now! At least when we had Specter Powers we could run fast without running out of energy but now we don't. And, our skateboards are back at the tunnels near Kadic too!"

"Aww, poor little Odd has to exercise!" mocked Aelita. Jeremie, at the time, had walked to a newly installed computer console on the top floor.

"What are you doing, Jeremie?" asked Yumi.

"Solving our problem!" he replied, pressing the Enter key on the keyboard. The group's vehicles materialized in front of them, as did a few sets near the docked Skidbladnirs.

"Now, Odd. You must obey the rules for these or I'll destroy them as quickly as I materialized them. NO FLYING OVER TWENTY FEET HIGH!"

"Aw, but why not!" Odd whined.

"The towers that would save your life should you fall will not be online until next week due to damaged files within the towers. Also, do not show anybody your Overboard unless you plan on giving me the credit, because I made it!"

"Okay Ein- Jeremie."

"Good! Now, if you continue to be a goon purple cat, maybe we'll invest in some cat nip!"

"Hey!"

Everyone started to laugh as they sped off into the sewers and towards Kadic…


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

A week had gone by. The Lyoko Warriors had successfully had nineteen undetected missions to supercomputers that did not require a Return to the Past to fix something. Franz Hopper entered the last code into the new tank, dubbed the _Lyoko Earth Combat And Reclamation Vehicle_, or LECARV for short. After several dozen occasions of Odd pleading with him, Franz allowed the LECARV turret Odd would use to have a taco dispenser, but it would only allow one taco per monster hit with a Laser Arrow and he could only have one when there was a time of peace. XANA's advance through Asia and toward Europe was soon halted by a learning military provided by the United Nations. XANA was now trapped within the borders of Russia, unable beat past the boarders with his current limitations. The UN Military, however, was no better. Hornets were preventing air units from entering the border and massive squads of Tarantulas were preventing infantry and tanks from entering by land. Franz Hopper now realized it would be impossible to fly a Skidbladnir or drive a LECARV through the UN fortifications along the borders, so he called the rest of the team for a very important meeting…

The group just arrived at the factory. They had noticed a second bridge slowly materializing to a second entrance as they passed through the door and down to the elevator. Franz Hopper was in the lab, as usual, waiting for them.

"What is so important then? XANA is trapped in Russia, so we know it can't be him!" said Jeremie.

"One, the program to get back your friend William from XANA's power is finished and ready to be launched. Two, I need to talk to you about a possibility to help the UN fight XANA."

"Well," began Jeremie, "first things first: run the program to get William back!"

"First, we must set up things here on Earth."

"What do you mean?" asked Ulrich.

"The program will only devirtualize William through the scanners; he will still be under XANA's control. We need to capture him with our own Scyphozoa, exactly how XANA captured him."

Franz started typing a few commands as the others headed down to the scanners. As the elevator door opened, Franz's Scyphozoa materialized.

"Alright," he said through the speakers in the scanner room, "the program is now running! Remember, bind William to ensure the Scyphozoa is safe."

One of the scanner's doors closed. On a replika based in Moscow, William was walking around the Ice Sector. Suddenly, a sphere appeared around him and he was devirtualized inside the factory, with his eyes replaced by the Mark of XANA. He appeared in Earth Form, although the others didn't buy it. Aelita used an energy sphere to keep him from moving as the Scyphozoa took out XANA's control over the teenager. The group quickly moved the real William back to the last place he would remember being as the clone was hidden, and promptly destroyed. When William came to, he would only remember the actions of time prior to being captured by XANA. Of course, Jim and other teachers thought he had gone crazy since he kept blabbing about the day two months earlier, but… what the hell, nobody in the group liked him as a team member anyway. Let him be sent to an insane asylum!

The Lyoko Warriors immediately headed back to the factory, by which time the bridge materializing earlier was almost finished. In the lab, a second materialization process was started and in the top portion of the factory, the LECARV had begun to be brought to life.

"Now, what else can we do to save the day?" asked Yumi.

Well…" started Franz, "I believe that we should ally with the UN forces so we can enter Russia without being shot at by our own friends."

"What!" the rest of the group shouted.

"How, may I ask, do you expect us to not be arrested if we do try it?" asked Ulrich.

"Because we will not tell them everything we've done to escalate the situation! We will leave out parts that would be dangerous to us, like the fact that I created XANA and how he accidentally escaped from the computer. Also leave out the functions of the supercomputer such as the Return to the Past. We should only tell them that we figured out a way to virtualize into a computer in an attempt to fight a computer virus. Use this to convince them that we can mass-materialize machines for them. We'll save the world, not get arrested, and get royalties for allowing the usage of the scanners and processes of materialization and virtualization!"

"Sounds good to me!" Odd said.

"You just want to get rich from all this, don't you?" asked Yumi.

"No, it sounds like a good story to tell them. Plus, if they don't believe us, we can use a Return to the Past to have a second go at it!"

"I suppose it could work…" mumbled Ulrich.

"Let's do it!" enthusiastically yelled Jeremie.

"I'll get a meeting with the UN Generals to be set up." Franz said, turning to the screen to dial the number of the UN Hotline. A computerized answering service started responding.

"Welcome to the United Nations hotline. Please listen as our menu options may have changed. If you want to join the fight against a rouge computer program, press 1. If you want to complain about a taco stand, press 2, you will be redirected to the nearest pest control agency. If you believe you can help stop the rouge program, press 3 now."

Franz clicked on 3. He was soon redirected to a conference call, where he asked the UN Generals to come to the factory to see their possibility of stopping XANA. Since they were up for any idea, they desperately agreed to arrive at the factory. Two hours later, several jets landed at the nearby air force base. Soon after, armored humvees left the base to head for the factory. When they arrived, Franz ushered them to the second enterence, which led to a tunnel to hide the creations the group had materialized into the real world. There were six generals from the US, UK, Spain, Japan, Germany, and France.

"Franz Hopper, I am General Grainger of what is left of the US Armies. We are told you can help with the threat from this computer program."

The Spainish General started muttring to his translator, who tells the rest that hes supprised that there are five teenagers there.

"They are the fighting force of this operation and due to our observations we can now virtualize and materialize things into a virtual world we call Lyoko, and out into the real world. Recently, we have been able to project the virtual avatar onto the person in the real world for earth combat."

The others turn to their Lyoko Form, astonishing the Generals, who look towards Odd.

"Don't ask." he says, refering to his cat avatar. Franz walks back to turn on lighting in the factory.

"We've also been able to materialize these. The tanks are LECARV or Lyoko Earth Combat Assault Reclamation Vehicle. The aircraft are called the Skidbladnir, which can double as a sub. With your permission, we can give you the blueprints and data required to mass-materialize vehicles into the real world. You may say this is crazy, but these vehicles do not run on fuel, they are simlly there and can without explaination. This Overboard hovers without explaination. The possibillities are endless when the unexplainable is on your side, and we can help fight against XANA. These five are the only ones that understand the operation of these items so far."

"Sure!" Agreed the US General. Get those things to the front lines and plow the way to the heart of this monster!"

"You'll have to talk to Principle Delmas at Kadic!" Jeremie informed them.

"Don't worry just pull up next to the school with that tank of yours and they'll understand. We'll handle the rest."

The five teenagers headed back to Kadic to pack their stuff. In the dorm area, Jim was walking to patrol when he noticed Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich heading to their dorms. He hid around the corner to watch what happens next. As always, he stayed on his belif that the group was conspiring and after a half an hour, they started to leave the rooms with their bags. Jim followed the three boys as they headdes outside the school to meet Aelita and Yumi. Aelita was at the bottom of the staircase when the others were going down and the boys quickened their pace to catch up. Jim had called Priciple Delmas to see what the group was doing.

"You kids stop right now!" Delmas shouted.

"Leaving!" Odd taunted. Jim walked towards them.

"You can't leave 'till the holidays, you know that." Jim said, placing a hand on Jeremie's shoulder.

"Mmm, no, I think we're going to be leaving now." Odd said. Yumi now arrived at the gate with a suitcase.

"Hey, guys! My parents have already… been… told. What's going on?"

"Delmas thinks he can stop us from leaving." Odd informed her.

"I don't think, I know! You are not to leave school grounds!" Delmas yelled. He and Jim started to approach the group. Yumi then changed into her Lyoko Form, startling and stopping the two adults. She used telekinesis to lift the two off the ground and place them in a nearby tree.

"There!" She shouted, "Now you won't bother us anymore!"

A loud mechanical whir was suddenly heard and coming from the factory. Being remotely piloted, all four Skidbladnirs launched from their hanger, and the roof of the factory opened up. Paired two at a time, each Skid was instantly connected to a LECARV by a materializing rope and they brought the LECARVs to land in front of the school.

"What the hell are those?" yelled Jim from the treetop.

"Jim, I will answer your question before we leave." said Jeremie, "The flying things are called 'Skidbladnir' and the tanks are LECARVs. We are leaving to help the military fight an evil computer program."

"Don't be silly and heroic!" shouted William, who, remember, has no clue about anything the group has done. "You pipsqueaks couldn't do a thing in a war! Send me!"

"Actually we have, you were promptly captured by the program named XANA, used as his servant, saved by us, and we erased your memory." Aelita cut in.

"Yeah, your first mission too!" shouted Odd. William started to throw punches at the blonde, who immediately let down his bags, turned to his Lyoko Form, and shot several laser arrows at the ground near William's feet.

"Don't ask about the cat part, but I'll kick your ass!" Odd mocked William. Meanwhile, Jim and Delmas were struggling to get out of the tree, but were making progress. Several Hydra jets started to circle the scene, and a Apache Helicopter began to land in an open area in the school's courtyard. The German General stepped from it, he spoke English but it was heavy with accent.

"V'at is t'king so long? V'e v'ere expecting you to 'ave been en v'out to v'e front 'vines!" he spoke.

"Ask them!" Ulrich said, pointing to William and the two adults. While the rest of those nearby were focused on the General, Aelita transported into a Skidbladnir, and from there, transported the rest into the Nav-Skids, placing some at the controls of the other three Skids.

"Hey," William shouted, "they're getting away!"

The Skids began to lift the LECARVs into the sky. William, while everybody else was mesmerized by the general's presence, ran towards the LECARV closest to the gate and dove into the turret on the left-front corner of the tank. He could not, however control the turret due to the fact that the LECARV was not programmed to accept his DNA signature.

"Alpha-1 to base, the Skids are away and heading to the front lines." A pilot reported.

"Good, cover them well, they may be our last hope!" was a response from the tower.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

After two hours of carefully transporting the two LECARVs and one stowaway William, the four Skids were guided to a large base near the border between the free world and XANA-occupied Russia. The UN had quickly excavated a large underground area where the group could reconstruct the lab and scanners. As the Skids began descent into the underground hanger, which was now the only completed room, the pilots and passengers of the Skids couldn't help noticing XANA's mass number of monsters guarding the border. The LECARVs were disconnected and driven further into the hanger by soldiers as the Skids landed on the newly materialized launch pad. The Lyoko Warriors then took an elevator up to the surface where the US General Grainger was waiting for them.

"Welcome! Your friend Franz Hopper and a Hercules cargo plane is bringing your supercomputer and scanners. Actually, there's the plane now!" said General Grainger as the Hercules landed, taxied to the elevator leading to the underground lab, and opened the cargo door on the back. Soldiers began to unload the contents, starting with the supercomputer itself, which was brought down to the lowest level. Jeremie's laptop began to beep as he received a message from Franz who was en route to the base by Chinook. The message was a guide to correctly connect the wires for the supercomputer. At this time, the soldiers began bringing the scanners down to the second lowest level. Jeremie quickly connected his laptop to the base's supercomputer and used the newest technology to materialize a few handheld holographic computers. He then uploaded the connection guide to them.

"Give these to your technicians," Jeremie ordered a passing soldier while handing him the computers, "tell them to connect the wires for the supercomputer and there better not be a mistake!"

"Yes, sir!" responded the soldier, who walked towards the technicians muttering to himself, "Now they got us taking orders from children! What next? A monkey?"

"Clear the M-Zone!" a voice shouted through the loudspeaker. Soldiers then ran from a yellow box as several dozen objects started to materialize.

"We can thank you for your technology." said the general, "We can now mass produce our units and have shields on them to increase their operating quality. These tanks that are now materializing also hover. It's been a bitch trying to get units inside Russia since the program XANA had materialized landmines everywhere across the Russian border."

"Incoming Chinook!" the loudspeaker shouted. Franz Hopper was almost at the base. Suddenly, AA guns started blaring on the eastern edge of the base as several squadrons of XANA's Hornets flew over the base.

"What are they doing?" asked Aelita, "The Hornets aren't attacking anything and are heading…" She couldn't finish her sentence. The incoming Chinook attempted to evade but it was too late. A single surviving hornet had shot a laser through the cockpit of the Chinook, which started to lose altitude and crashed into the side of a hill, exploding in a ball of flame. Aelita fell to her knees, crying. Several crews started scrambling towards the wreckage as the last hornet was shot and destroyed.

"Damn!" shouted the general, " He was only 500 feet from the edge of the shield!"

Odd tapped him on the shoulder, "Um, you're not helping!" he said, refering to Aelita. The other four led her down to their rooms underground, which were just now finishing. Aelita rushed in and locked the door behind her. Her room was created by a supercomputer's analysis of what each person would most want in their room. Aelita's room contained a bed, tuned to how she liked it, TV, dresser, and computer. The computer blinked to life as a message appeared on it. There was no sender information, it was just there.

'How to you feel?' was the message. Aelita, beliving it to be Jeremie, typed back. 'Terrible.' A response quicky appeared.

'Good.'

Aelita, confused, responded, 'What?'

'The way you feel now? I will make you and your friends feel that same pain, ten thousand times worse by time I'm done with you! And then...' the message stopped, then restarted in chunks...

'I...'

'will...'

'kill...'

'EVERY LAST HUMAN ON THE FACE OF THE PLANET!'

The message was obviously from XANA. Meanwhile, William was exiting the turret of one of the LECARVs.

"Huh," he said to himself, "they were telling the truth after all." He quickly made his way toward a sign reading 'Exit'. He walked down a corridor and heard voices.

"Awesome! My room has all the world's video games!" shouted Odd. Other similar comments were heard as well.

"Technicians request Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita to report to the lab please." A voice over loudspeaker reported. There was nowhere to hide as five doors opened.

"Willaim?" The Lyoko Warriors exclaimed. He quickly explained to them how he didn't believe their story and stoed away and that he wanted to join the group.

"No!" They shouted together. Jeremie pressed a red button on the wall labled 'Security' and soon, two soldiers escored William out of the base and back to Kadic, using a controlled Return to the Past to erase his and only his memory about the base. The others continued their way to the lab, were technicians were baffled by how the supercomputer started up. It only took a few seconds for Jeremie, who embarrassed the senior technicians who told the newest ones that pulling the lever may be a bad idea. The computer slowly booted up an soon after, it too was materializing items for the big fight. By the next day, with luck, XANA may be gone for good. The group of teenagers sat a a table for lunch, where Odd began gulping food and then asking for seconds before other soldiers had even gotten in line. Some stood, open mouthed at how much he could eat.

"Geeze, this kid can eat!" A solder yelled.

"But why is he so scrawny!" another asked.

"I am not scrawny! I am svelte!" Odd responded.

"Hmm, reminds me of the time I worked as a Gym teacher at a private school." A voice said.

"You worked at a private school?" another voice asked.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not talk about it."

"Jim?" asked Ulrich. The crowd dispersed and, sure enough, it was Jim.

"Hi, guys!" he said, "Look who got himself recruited!"

The teenagers went along to talk to Jim throughout lunch. He soon left with his friends.

"Hey, guys," Jim said to other soldiers, "that kid? He could eat more than all of you combined! I guess I do want too talk about it, but I was..." He rambled on as the teens left, heading back to the lab area. For the first time in Jim's life, somebody wanted to hear him talk about it. The generals were waiting in the lab area. Jeremie had promised a short demonstration fof what he could do using the supercomputer.

"Jeremie!" greeted a senior lab technician, "The rest of the lab technicians are awaiting your demonstrations."

"Alright, then!" Jeremie responded, sitting down in the chair next to the computer terminal and cracking his knuckles.

"First off," he began, "Polymorphic Specters. Using the towers on the virtual world, I can give invulnerability as well as the ability to fire pure energy from the palm of a hand to anybody."

The Mini-Einstein quickly typed in a few commands as a new program on the Holo-map detected and showed a visual of the tower being activated, which glowed green as Jeremie pressed the enter key.

"Using the tower I just activated, which is described in Chapter 67 of the handbook I gave to each technician, I can cause a ghost to appear from any electrical outlet within the computer's power to do so, say that wire from the holo-map to downstairs."

"Don't worry," Odd said to a technician, "he did this boring crap to us too!"

"Odd! Be quiet or I'll not use the towers to give you specter powers!" Jeremie threatened. Soon after, a ghost appeared from the wires along the ground and floated to "attack" Odd.

"Now, Odd," Jeremie said as he materialized a target across the room, "destroy the target, please."

Odd held his hand and launched a ball of energy. The technicians were amazed by what happened. Several hours passed as Jeremie's demonstration continued on. The other four teenagers had fallen asleep. The technicians were applauding Jeremie as a warning beeped from the computer terminal, which awoke the others.

"I don't know how, but XANA has somehow converged power of all his controlled Russian Supercomputers at once to do something on this side of the border. It can't be a big thing and whatever it is it can't be far from the border. Odd, I have to deactivate the tower for your Specter Powers for us to be able to use the Skidbladnir."

"Why?" asked Ulrich.

"With four materialized Skids and this computer cranking out materialized equipment for the troops at full power, it can't handle much more!"

"Alright, then; I'll let you do that, Jeremie." Odd said. Jeremie pressed the escape key which deactivated the tower as well as the specter powers. A door opened as a soldier ran in.

"I have been sent to protect you as there is an impending attack by XANA." The soldier said.

"Very well," said Jeremie, "we won't be here long, anyway."

"Yeah?" The soldier asked, walking further into the lab and towards Jeremie. He took a glance at the screen. "This seems simple."

"You're joking, right?" asked Ulrich.

"No, using the quantum physics theory, knowledge of binary code, and the basic skills of algebra and calculus, it is simple to be able to understand the program. This one is for virtualizing something into a space inside a computer correct? May I try a way to shorten the code to allow faster virtualization?"

"Well. I suppose so, yeah," responded Jeremie as the screen and keyboard turned towards the soldier. Odd walked towards them.

"If you're so smart, why are you a soldier instead of one of these guys over there?" Odd asked, pointing to the technicians in the corner of the lab.

"Why that's a simple question to answer…"

"What's that answer, then?"

The enter key was pressed and the soldier walked up towards Odd.

"It's just that it's really easy to be this smart when you are… possessed by a computer!" The soldier answered as he, in the blink of an eye, grabbed Odd and pulled out a hand gun and pointed it towards his head.

"Don't even think about using your precious Lyoko Powers here on Earth. They have been disabled for the time being." The soldier spoke with his voice mixed with XANA's. "I will be taking your friend for now and if I see any aspect of rescue behind this possessed soldier, this little gun here will go off." The soldier scuffled through the door, half-dragging Odd with him. He forced Odd into a small storage compartment on an armored Humvee and sealed the door. The soldier entered the Humvee and placed his hands on the steering wheel. Sparks flew from his fingertips and the engine instantly started. It took off toward the gate and burst straight through the small gate. Jeremie's voice was heard from the loudspeaker.

"DO NOT PURSUE THAT HUMVEE!" he ordered. The jeep was quickly disappearing over the Demilitarized Zone between the UN and XANA and through XANA occupied Russia…


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

Odd was riding in the small compartment that was not built for humans.

"Hey!" he shouted, "You could at least avoid potholes!" The jeep bounced again.

"Not funny!" Odd said to himself. He noticed a light turn on and blink. He looked at it and read the caption to himself.

"GPS tracker?" he whispered to himself.

Back at the base, the underground war room was finished and the world's allied generals were sitting at a table, as were the rest of the Lyoko Warriors. A map was lit up along a wall that showed an entire, up-to-date map of all known troop movement of Russia and it's borders. A yellow dot continued to move towards the formal capital of Moscow.

"Who knows what XANA could be planning for Odd…" Yumi said to herself as the Generals blabbered about their planned attack the next day. The Lyoko Form program had been fixed, although no help to Odd as he was out of range for the program to take effect. Jeremie had password-protected every file in the supercomputer as a precaution in order to stop such an accident from occurring again. Specter Powers were also reestablished, but there was no way to tell exactly where Odd was in comparison to some type of electrical outlet.

"I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing!" Jeremie yelled as he typed away on the computer. Seventeen black dots appeared on the map.

"Now…" Jeremie started, the Generals wouldn't listen.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" he yelled, surprising even Aelita.

"Those black dots represent all of the supercomputers XANA has at his disposal. I say we get rid of them while we still can!"

"How, exactly, do you expect us to do such a thing?" asked General Grainger. A few more keystrokes and a satellite view came on over the map.

"What the hell is that?" Grainger asked.

"I call it the Particle Cannon. It is a satellite based laser artillery weapon that is capable of destroying nearly anything. My supercomputer recently materialized it and nine others in the outer atmosphere as soon as we activated it here."

"Do you honestly expect us to just let you control a weapon of such destruction? No way! Dematerialize them immediately!" shouted the UK General.

"Why? Because it can end the fight immediately?"

"No, because that weapon is dangerous to us and XANA!"

"You are in no position to be ordering people, General." Jeremie said.

"Jeremie!" Aelita whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to save the world! Generals! One press of an escape key and all bits of technology we've given you will instantly disappear. No more materialization, no more specters, and no more advantage over XANA!"

"You can't do that!"

"Do you want to take that chance?" Jeremie asked, hovering his finger over the ESC key.

"Yes! We will! We will not be ordered by a teenager!"

Jeremie let down his finger, only it actually landed on the F1 Key, which locked all entrances to the War Room and placed a force field over the Generals. With a few keystrokes the weapons in the atmosphere began to choose their targets. All ten fired in unison, wreaking havoc across Russia. Ten supercomputer facilities were confirmed to have hit, only 7 were remaining. The Generals sat and watched as the black dots disappeared as troop transmissions reported disappearing XANA monsters across the eastern and western Russian borders. Using his voice synthesizer, Jeremie spoke to the troops.

"This is General Grainger. UN Troops have the authority to flood the border. Take back this earth from this rogue program!"

Troop movements across the map began to move rapidly. Within minutes, several aircraft had flown and reported no resistance across all of eastern Russia. The map instantly updated to show half of Russia now under Allied control.

"Do you see now, General Grainger?" Jeremie asked, "Technology at its greatest has halved the time it would have taken to get rid of XANA. And, your troops are still closing in."

"Sir!" A voice came through, "Resistance has increased! Even with new specter powers we can't break through! Monsters are materializing faster than we destroy them!"

"Set up a new D-Zone! We have him cornered now!" Jeremie responded.

"Okay! Okay! We get it!" Shouted Grainger, "We promise to keep helping as long as you dematerialize the Particle Cannons when this is over!"

"Very well…" Jeremie said as he pressed CTRL – E as the force field in the room disappeared.

"Let's get to a LECARV!" said Aelita, "We have to save Odd!"

"It's already on the way to the border!" Jeremie said, "Just on autopilot. We can catch it with our vehicles!"

The four Lyoko Warriors traveled up the elevator to the surface and changed to their Lyoko Form.

"You'll notice a new attachment to your avatars; press the button to materialize the corresponding vehicle in front of you. Press it again to turn it off." Jeremie explained. Within seconds the group was traveling to catch the LECARV, which was only a mile from the base. When they reached it, Aelita jumped from her vehicle to the control station. Jeremie jumped into the front-left turret from the side, Yumi to the back-right, and last, Ulrich dove into the front-right. As the turrets changed to match the turret of the rider, several spikes materialized onto the front of the LECARV as the machine lurched due to an increase in speed.

"It'll take forever for us to reach Moscow, even at this speed!" noted Aelita.

"Give me control for a second." Jeremie said. The terminal holograms from the control station now appeared in Jeremie's turret. He guided through controls and pressed a holographic button.

"Activating rocket propulsion…" A computer voice sounded as two rockets materialized along the sides and the LECARV's treads folded inward to provide hovering to the tank. Within seconds, the tank rocketed forward towards Moscow.

Meanwhile, the jeep had just arrived at a designated space in Moscow, in what appeared to be a newly constructed stadium.

"Damn human vehicles!" the possessed soldier shouted, "Ran out of gas ten times and had to change a tire? This is the worst contraption ever made!"

Odd was yanked from the compartment, stiff as a 2x4 due to the five hour ride to Moscow.

"Walk!" Odd was ordered, the handgun once again placed against his head. Several hundred feet later, the soldier stopped and Odd was pushed forward. Gated doors closed around him as a light appeared forward. It was an arena of sorts, with Kankralats, Bloks, Krabes, and Tarantulas lining the stands. XANA's special tentacle monster was in the center of the arena.

"Minions!" A voice shouted, obviously XANA speaking to his minions in English in order to intimidate Odd. "Today's turn of events should not discourage you! As in mere minutes, this human and him alone will cause the world to fall to its knees!"

The gate opened and a piston pushed Odd into the arena. The Scyphozoa lifted its tentacles in a menacing fashion…

"Closing in on Moscow!" Jeremie informed the others, "ETA three minutes!"

"Hey, Jeremie," Aelita said, "I don't think Odd is in the jeep anymore."

"Why?"

"The dot is in a different space now."

"But that's the jeep's location."

"Yes, but the dot is inside a building, in an area inaccessible by vehicles."

"Looks like that's our target, then. Use that cliff as a jump, we can get into the building from there!"

The LECARV swerved toward a nearby cliff. It flew through the air and performed a half-barrel roll. The turrets began to open fire on the open-air stadium stands, destroying several dozen of XANA's monsters. Down below, the Scyphozoa looked up into the sky, then back down towards Odd. One of the Scyphozoa's tentacles waved, as if saying bye, just as the LECARV landed on it with guns blaring into the stands. XANA's monsters had not time to react before they were all gone. Jeremie began typing into the onboard computer, which reactivated Earth Lyoko Powers for Odd, who instantly changed to his Lyoko Form.

"Get in, Odd!" shouted Ulrich. Soon after, the LECARV burst through the walls of the stadium and towards XANA's last supercomputer.

"This is Squad Alpha calling all units! We're at the site of the supercomputer but there's some kind of shield surrounding it! There is no possible way to get through it and none of our weapons breach the shield! We need assistance!"

"Got it, were on our way!" responded Aelita. The LECARV slowly made its way through the charred city of Moscow. What monsters that were throughout the city were easily taken down by a few Laser Arrows, Energy Fields, or Fans. The team then arrived at the scene just at all ten particle cannons fired at the shield.

"I was just running an analysis on the shield," said Jeremie, "the combined forces of all particle cannons weakened the shield to 37%, if we can get a controlled attack all at the same time, we may be able to destroy it. General Grainger! We need every aspect of our forces to attack at the exact same time!"

"Yes, sir! We are recharging the Particle Cannons, all forces are given Attack Command ZX-854 to attack in ten seconds!"

Within those ten seconds, tension was in the air as a large glow was seen from the cannons. All units fired at the same time and a cracking and breaking sound was heard as the shield was destroyed. Several seconds later and another blast came from the Particle Cannons. A large explosion was seen as the lab exploded. Monsters across the city started to disappear into data bits. At last, the horrors of XANA's plan were over.

THE END?


	12. Epilogue

_Epilogue _

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

Several seconds before Odd was saved by his friends, XANA was panicking. He was supposed to be perfect in every aspect of his existence, and he was on the verge of being beaten by five kids. The military was closing in on XANA's last stronghold and his last hope of continuing his takeover of Earth. XANA used his remaining power in the last supercomputer to put up a last-ditch defense shield.

"Activate General Escape Vector 99-0B5!" XANA ordered what was left of his dominion. At a nearby, intact skyscraper, the roof began to open up. Twenty-six rockets began to launch from the top, the last one launching just as the Particle Cannons hit the lab. The skyscraper exploded as the rockets made way to the outer atmosphere.

Several months later, Earth's cities have been repaired using the materialization programs. Rather than using coal, natural gas, and nuclear power plants, supercomputers around the world are now materializing items that run without use of electricity. Such power plants have now been decommissioned and the Earth's global warming threat is decreasing as the CO2 levels slowly diminish. The Lyoko Warriors have returned to "normal" life at Kadic, allowed to skip the last days of their pervious school year. All is well… on Earth.

Several thousand miles away, rockets began their decent on the barren, red planet of Mars. Within several hours of landing, supercomputers and labs began to spring up across the planet, and within a day, the planet was taken over by a rouge computer virus. That virus began to laugh to himself…

"Ha! Ha! HA! Those puny kids could never destroy me! Within several days Earth will once again be mine!"

Code: Population

Earth Population Before XANA's Invasion: 7.8 billion humans

Earth Population After XANA's Invasion: 3.6 billion humans

Code: To Be Continued…


End file.
